


Diamond Dreams turn into Diamond Dust

by WritingStarsIntoConstellations



Category: Boku no Hero Academia, My Hero Academia
Genre: BNHA Expelled, Multi, tags will be updated as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-19 14:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20328595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingStarsIntoConstellations/pseuds/WritingStarsIntoConstellations
Summary: Shota Aizawa expelled an entire class of students at one point. This is the story of one student and her evolution. This is not a happy story, and there is no happy ending. (Or is there?)





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically the story of my Oc Niji Daiyamondo, If you want to know more look for her at the Bnha expelled tag at Tik Tok

Sometimes I take a look at my life and wonder where exactly I went wrong. Then I remember the exact day everything in my life turned to shit. I remember that one little mistake that made everything go wrong. As I look in the mirror I feel the same disgust I did in high school. The same disgust I did yesterday. My room isn’t cold. It isn’t hot. It is lonely in here, and I wonder sometimes if I’ll ever see the light of day ever again. I wonder if Mr.Aizawa thinks of me. I wonder if Michi does. I wonder if my parents ever feel the guilt I tried so hard to push onto them. But most importantly, I wonder if I’ll ever be able to get the hell out of here. Probably not.

I lay on the hard cot that is supposed to supplement as a bed and stare up at the ceiling. I close my eyes and remember who I was supposed to be, who I was meant to become.

but dreams don’t mean shit if you can’t do anything with them.

My name is Niji Daiyamondo, and I am a villain. My name is Niji Daiyamondo, and I am eighteen.

My name is Niji Daiyamondo, and this is the story of how I died.


	2. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lil a/n, this story is being told through Niji talking with her therapist, and that’s why she’s speaking to the audience

I guess I better tell you about my home life. It is what led to...this. Anyways, my mom is the Crystal Hero, Amethyst. Her quirk is crystallize. My dad is a model, Angelo Daiyamondo. His quirk is glimmer. Together they made mine. Diamond. Their love story is one I would rather not get into. Because this isn’t about them.

I have two older brothers and one younger sister. They’re all smarter, stronger and more talented than me. Or that’s what my family thought anyways. I drew the long straw in the genetic lottery though, and I was beautiful.

That fact is all my dad ever focused on. All he ever cared about. A pretty face. That’s why...this was unacceptable.

I did everything I could to be beautiful the way he wanted me to. I was his princess. I thought he loved me. Sometimes I think he did, way deep down. But his own vanity blinded him to what I needed. I still love him. I hate him so much. But I still love him. 

My mom was never very hands on with how she raised us. Don’t get me wrong, she’s a great parent. But she thought she couldn’t fix us and so she threw herself into work, saving everybody and ignoring the mess at home. She started working longer and longer hours, and some nights she wouldn’t even come home. She’s been visiting me a lot, and she even brought me Bearby. I’ve been good so they’re letting me have him.

My brothers?

Well, there’s Nikko. His quirk is Solar Glare. He can redirect light.

And then there’s Nibui. His quirk is Muffle. He can nullify light. They’re both offshoots of my Dad’s quirk.

They never really talked to me much after moving out. I saw them both last month though. They brought me flowers. I wasn’t allowed to keep them, but I still love the flowers.

Oh, Pearl? She’s still working on seeing me. It’s...still touch and go with her. But she gave me a hug the other day. That was nice.

All of my siblings are crazy smart and crazy talented. I was...not. But I was pretty. And so I focused every waking moment on being pretty. On being so perfect that nobody could ever say I was ugly. Being pretty was all I had. 

I guess that’s what caused my failings.

My own obsession with being pretty.

Growing up with such a vain father wasn’t easy. But it was nice. He would buy me nice clothes, do my makeup.

My first real negative memory of my father was getting my ears pierced. He took me to this really nice tattoo shop, and I was scared. I didn’t want to do it. But he refused to let me go home or not go through with it. 

I went home with earrings I didn’t want that day and an understanding that what I wanted didn’t matter, as long as Daddy got to dress me up and make me look pretty. It was a very interesting day.

This theme of what I wanted not mattering would spread through the rest of my life. 


End file.
